I Don't Wanna Stop
by karkashan
Summary: After FFIII. Luneth visits a certain blacksmith to ask him something, then visits a certain blacksmith's daughter to ask her something later that night. And she turns out to be slightly impatient. Slightly. Luneth x Refia LuneRef


I Don't Wanna Stop

In the small mining village known as Kazus, in the southeastern portion of the country of Sasune, there lived a man whose name was Takka. He was the village mythril blacksmith, churning out the best mythril creations in that portion of the country.

When he was eighteen he married his best friend, a woman named Celeste, who also knew some of the tricks of the trade when it came to blacksmithing with the mystical metal known only as mythril to humans. Three years later, his wife gave birth to their only child, a beautiful baby girl they named Refia. Takka thought his life was about as close to perfect as it could possibly get.

However, it wasn't meant to last. When Takka was 30, his wife, his best friend and soul mate, died when a portion of the cliff face that nestled against one side of Kazus suddenly and inexplicably broke away and crushed a part of his family's house. It was then that Takka realized that life was never fair, and that he should always make sure that his loved ones were protected, no matter what, as he then had a motherless nine year old daughter to take care of and raise.

He knew he had probably been a little hard on her, and he felt bad for working her so ragged that she ran away from home, but in his own way, he dearly loved and cherished his one and only daughter. And anyone that would protect her with their own life was someone who would earn his undying respect and appreciation.

So when the young man from Ur came to him that day, Takka did his best to school his expression into a more kindly looking one. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, boy?"

Luneth, age 20, smiled weakly at the intimidating looking man in front of him. "Ah, uh, um, yes! I want, I mean, I came here to ascertain, I mean, Ugh..."

Takka chuckled dryly, "It might be easier if you slowed down in order for you to get out an entire sentence, boy."

Luneth cleared his throat, a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, "Ah, yes, well, I guess I better get to it then." He cleared his throat once again, set his shoulders back, and looked the blacksmith straight in the eye, "I want to ask your daughter to marry me, and I'm here today to ask not only for your permission, but also for your blessing."

Takka's smile was wide, "It's about damn time, boy."

"But you see sir, I love-" Luneth paused and stared at Takka, "Wait, did you just say what I think you said?"

Takka walked over to the silver haired young man and gave him a few hearty slaps on the back, "That I did, boy, that I did. You have both my permission and my blessing to marry my daughter. Just as long as you promise to protect her to your dying day."

Luneth smiled at the older man, "I already have, sir."

Takka grinned and gave Luneth's shoulder a squeeze, "Well then, Mr. Luneth, welcome to the family. Now get back to your village so you can ask the little lady to be your bride."

---------- ------------ -------------

Refia sniffed at the rose blossoms in the clearing in the forest in the north part of Ur. She smiled, before she tossed the flower up into the air. She snapped her fingers, and the flower exploded in a shower of purple colored sparks.

An amused male voice spoke from behind her, "Ever the pyromaniac, eh Refy?"

Refia glanced behind towards the shadows in the trees. The moon was full and gave off plenty of light, so she couldn't quite make out the figure standing there, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. She smirked and replied, "You know me, Luneth. Once a Black Mage, always a Black Mage."

Luneth stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He smiled charmingly at the woman standing in front of him. "Well, if that's the case, I hope the same doesn't hold true for Dark Knights." He let out a mock shudder, "Do you know how fat that armor makes me? Terribly."

Refia giggled and walked closer to the other Warrior of Light. "I don't know, I think you look pretty damn sexy in that Dark Knight armor, myself."

Luneth raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her, "Is that right?" He reached out with his left hand to gently stroke Refia's cheek, "I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Refia's blush was so dark that it was clearly visible even in the moonlight. She gently reached up and held Luneth's hand in hers. "You're an outrageous flirt, you know that?"

Luneth smiled and fished for something in his pockets. "Now what would you say, Refia, to wearing bridal white?" He then removed the silver, ruby encrusted ring from his pocket and offered it to her.

Refia stared at him, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Refia, daughter of Takka, will you marry me?"

Refia began to cry tears as she smiled at the silver haired man in front of her, before she lurched forward into his waiting arms. "Yes!" she cried into his shoulder as she held onto him for dear life, "Yes I'll marry you!"

As he slipped the ring on her finger, Luneth smiled and said, "That's good to hear, love."

Refia captured her fiancé's lips with her own, taking tame to savor both the top and the bottom lip. He responded back accordingly, especially when she brushed her tongue against his teeth. He opened them, allowing her tongue entrance to his mouth. In there, their tongues battled for supremacy, dancing around and up against each other.

Somehow, they both ended up sprawled on the ground, Refia's body on top of Luneth's. Luneth gave Refia a worried glance as he whispered, "Are you sure about this thing we're doing, Refia?"

Refia ripped open Luneth's shirt before running her hands over his chest. "I know that we should probably wait till after the wedding, but all I know is that being here with you in this place makes one thing clear. I like what we're doing, and I don't wanna stop."

Luneth nuzzled the nape of his fiancé's neck, causing her to moan in pleasure. "I don't either, my heart."

Refia sat up slightly and took off her blouse, before leaning down again to kiss Luneth once again. "Then please, be gentle, my lover."

"Don't you know?" he said as rolled her over on her back, "I made a promise to both myself and to your father that I would protect you to my dying day. And I meant every word."

------------- ------------ -----------

FIN

AN: I noticed there were no fics at all for this pairing here on FF . net, so I decided to rectify that mistake. Sorry if there were any inconsistencies with the DS game, it's been awhile since I've played it.


End file.
